interlandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Durrven, "The Stone"
Durrven, aka "The Stone", is a Dwarf Fighter that fell into the Interlands 120 years ago. He has black hair and a long beard. Has a fairly stoic nature. Durrven mainly resides in Newlight City, where he carves stone sculptures. Sometimes comes to the City of Raknyll to trade goods. Stats *'Size/Type: ' Medium Humanoid (Dwarf) *'Class/Level': Lvl 4 Fighter *'Hit Dice:' 1d10 (56 hp) *'Initiative:' +0 *'Speed:' 20 ft. (4 squares) *'Armor Class:' 20 (+8 Full plate, +2 Shield, heavy steel), touch 10, flat-footed 20 *'Base Attack/Grapple:' +4/+8 *'Attack:' Grailadium-Imbued Dwarven Waraxe (1d10+3/19-20,x3) *'Full Attack:' Grailadium-Imbued Dwarven Waraxe (1d10/19-20,x3) *'Space/Reach:' 5 ft./5 ft. *'Special Qualities:' Dwarf Traits *'Saves:' Fort 4, Ref 0, Will 1 *'Abilities:' Str 18, Dex 10, Con 18, Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 8 *'Skills: ' +3 Climb (Str), +10 Craft (Int) (Stone Cutting), +4Handle Animal (Cha), +6 Intimidate (Cha), +2 Jump (Str), +6 Ride (Dex), and +1 Swim (Str). *'Feats:' Power Attack, Cleave, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Critical *'Challenge Rating:' 4 *'Treasure:' Standard *'Alignment:' Good Dwarf Traits *+2 Constitution, -2 Charisma. *Medium size. *A dwarf’s base land speed is 20 feet. However, dwarves can move at this speed even when wearing medium or heavy armor or when carrying a medium or heavy load. *Darkvision out to to 60 feet. *Stonecunning: This ability grants a dwarf a +2 racial bonus on Search checks to notice unusual stonework, such as sliding walls, stonework traps, new construction (even when built to match the old), unsafe stone surfaces, shaky stone ceilings, and the like. Something that isn’t stone but that is disguised as stone also counts as unusual stonework. A dwarf who merely comes within 10 feet of unusual stonework can make a Search check as if he were actively searching, and a dwarf can use the Search skill to find stonework traps as a rogue can. A dwarf can also intuit depth, sensing his approximate depth underground as naturally as a human can sense which way is up. Dwarves have a sixth sense about stonework, an innate ability that they get plenty of opportunity to practice and hone in their underground homes. *Weapon Familiarity: Dwarves treat dwarven waraxes and dwarven urgroshes as martial weapons, rather than exotic weapons. *Stability: Dwarves are exceptionally stable on their feet. A dwarf has a +4 bonus on ability checks made to resist being bull rushed or tripped when standing on the ground (but not when climbing, flying, riding, or otherwise not standing firmly on the ground). *+2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison. *Not reflected in the saving throw numbers given here. *+2 racial bonus on saving throws against spells and spell-like effects. *Not reflected in the saving throw numbers given here. *+1 racial bonus on attack rolls against orcs (including half-orcs) and goblinoids (including goblins, hobgoblins, and bugbears). *+4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against creatures of the giant type (such as ogres, trolls, and hill giants). *+2 racial bonus on Appraise checks that are related to stone or metal items. *+2 racial bonus on Craft checks that are related to stone or metal. *Automatic Languages: Common, Dwarven. Bonus Languages: Giant, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, Terran, Undercommon. *Favored Class: Fighter. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.